Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by irishslashlover
Summary: Las Vegas has been hit with a heat wave. Nick and Greg have the day off and they decide to spend the day at home where it is cooler than outside. Greg looks as though he is going to pass out so Nick decides to help him cool down. SLASH! N/G CSI VEGAS


**Revenge Is Best Served Cold**

It was a hot, sunny July afternoon in the city of Las Vegas. Nick let out a little laugh as he watched the love of his life switch on the AC and flop down onto the bouncy double bed that was in the centre of their room. "This heat is killing me Nicky! I don't know how I'm going to handle work today! It's times like these when I wish I was back in my motherland, or at least back working in the lab where it's always cool", Greg said as he let out a big sigh.

Nick just rolled his dark brown eyes and leaned down to kiss Greg's warm, rosy, smooth lips. "This ought to cool you down love", Nick said, as he grabbed the large glass of icy water that was standing on the bedside table and threw it over Greg's face. "ARGH! Hey! That was totally uncalled for!" screamed Greg as he jumped off the bed soaked in cold water. Nick was bent over laughing hard. Greg took off his now soaking wet, favourite black Marilyn Manson t-shirt. "Well I'm glad I did it now!" said Nick with a huge grin growing across his tanned face. "If that's what it takes to get you out of your clothes, I'll do it more often!" Nick added.

Greg ignored this last comment and quickly walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to their bedroom. Greg had loved this bathroom when he and Nick first moved in. It was tiled white with a middle border of turquoise tiles going around the whole bathroom. There was also a great big bathtub that could have fit four people in, on the left. But Nick had decided to redecorate a few months after they moved in. It was now a horrible shade of custard yellow with pictures of starfish spread all over the walls. And the big bathtub? Well, that was replaced by a big walk-in shower.

"If only I knew about his bad taste in interior design before we bought the place!" Greg whispered to himself as he looked around the room. He looked into the mirror and found to his dismay, that his sandy-blonde hair, which was previously spiky, was now as flat as a pancake on his head. "Great! Just perfect! He's gonna pay for this!" Greg thought to himself.

"Hey Greg?" Greg heard a soft Texan voice say from behind the bathroom door. "I'm really sorry. You just looked really hot, well you always look really hot, but I mean so hot that you could have passed out. I just thought that it would be funny. I'm really sorry, honestly. Please answer me Greggo? Please?"

Greg opened the big white door of the bathroom ajar so that he could look at Nick's face. Nick did appear to be sincere in his apology and his eyes were all glossy, as if he was trying to hold back tears. Maybe he could forgive Nick. But after he had some fun with him first!

"You know I hate it when we fight G. I really didn't mean to upset you. G?" Nick could hear the power shower going. He wanted to go into Greg but he also didn't want to make the situation any worse.

All of a sudden, Nick was pulled into the hideously coloured bathroom. "Strip!" ordered a bare-chested Greg. Nick looked really confused. "Huh?" was all that Nick could get out. "You heard me! I said strip!" repeated Greg, with a stern look on his face. "Payback's a bitch! I'm gonna have fun with this Nicky!" Greg thought to himself.

"W-Why Greg? I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?" asked a worried Nick. "I want you to strip Mr. Stokes. Now, DO IT!" Nick did as he was told, although he didn't understand what had happened to the man he loved. What had happened to the goofy lab guy? The fun-loving, sweet, caring guy and loud rock music fanatic that he had fallen in love with? Nick took off his grey cotton t-shirt, his black Levi's and his black sneakers off.

"Everything off Stokes!" Greg demanded, with a hint of determination in his voice, as if he knew that he was going to get what he wanted. Nick removed his white socks and his new black Calvins and he threw them at Greg. "Now what?" asked a very anxious Nick. "Get in the shower Nick!" Greg instructed a scared Texan man, as he pointed at the shower. Nick did as he was told, and he cautiously opened the glass shower door and stepped into the shower.

"ARGH!" yelped Nick. Nick had unknowingly stepped into a freezing cold shower! Greg was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "I-thought-that-you-might-need-a-cooling-down!" Greg finally managed to say through all the laughing. "They-say-that-revenge-is-best-served-cold!" Greg said whilst trying to compose himself, but not succeeding in doing so. "Don't worry; you can come out now Nicky." Greg told a relieved Nick.

Greg got a dry towel from the closet. But before he could pass the towel back to Nick, he was pushed into the cold shower by Nick. "Now we're both cooled down G", and with that, Nick pressed his lips passionately against Greg's lips.


End file.
